Synergy
by KiwiTwinkieReeses
Summary: This is a kind of a spin off of Masterpiece Theatre. Basically the four of us decided we were going to write a whole bunch oneshots and somehow make them into a story. Plot holes may ensue because the plot bunnies ate through them. Crack fic of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

Synergy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**A/N: I apologize now for the cheesiness. It makes me happy =D **

**DALE'S P.O.V.**

Walking up the stairs to the door, I sighed a big breath of relief. I was finally off work for the day and was looking forward to coming home to see my boyfriend. I slid the key in the lock and turned it, feeling the click in my fingers before pushing the door open. There were no lights on, but there was a strange eerie glow from upstairs.

"Josh?" I called out, slowly walking up the stairs. I then noticed the rose petals all over the floor. "Josh, you know this is going to suck to clean up right?" I laughed, before hearing the quiet strum of his acoustic guitar. I recognized the song right away as Beside Me. I turned to face him sitting on the couch, shirtless, and surrounded by numerous lit candles. He grinned and winked at me, making my knees weak.

"Hey." He stated quietly.

"Hi," I raised an eyebrow. "What's all this about?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He focused on his fingers for a moment, even though I knew he had the song memorized.

"Well, you succeeded." I giggled, putting my keys and set bag on the side table, listening to Josh start to sing quietly along with his guitar. A soft smile played on my lips, knowing he was losing himself in the music.

"Come sit with me." He bit his lip and looked up at me through his thick eyelashes. I more than agreed and joined him on the couch, resting my hand on his knee. He turned to look at me with a large smile, making me giggle again.

"Ya know, this is a lot of work just to get me to sleep with you," I smile, placing small kisses on his bare neck. "I'd do it anyway."

"I know that," He laughed, putting the guitar down, and turning back to me. "This is about something else." He took my hands in his, our black nail polish matching,

"About what?" I tilted my head like a puppy, hearing a high-pitched sound. He took a deep breath and looked down at our fingers intertwined.

"Well," He exhaled and slowly lifted his crystal blue eyes to my dark brown ones. "It's about," He looked passed me for a second. "Shit!"

"I'm…I'm sorry?"

"We have reservations at a restaurant that we have to be at in like five minutes!" He stood up quickly and started running down the hall to put on a shirt. I shook my head but turned on a light and blew out the candles anyway.

"What restaurant?" I called down to him.

"Uhm, that new Mexican one you like."

"You're buying me tacos too!? I love you." I grinned, grabbing the car keys and slipping on my shoes. He quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed his converse and opened the door.

"I love you too." He kissed me once we got in the car, before pulling out of the driveway.

**************

We arrived at the restaurant about half hour late to see Jen, Matt, Lolly, and Adam already there. Josh cursed under his breath as we approached the table but I could only giggle.

"Let me see it!" Lolly looked at me excitedly. Josh broke down into a coughing fit and glared at her.

"See what?" I asked, while Josh stopped coughing and tried to look innocent.

"Uh, Josh told us you were getting you're nails done today. That's all." Jen smiled.

"No," I laughed. "I had to work on set today." I explained, suddenly feeling quite suspicious of the group. However before I could get in another word, the drinks menu showed up.

*************

After a fun few hours of boozing, tacos, and Josh whispering my favorite song lyrics in my ear, we decided to head home to finish up what we started.

"So what did you want to talk to me about before we left?" I asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"Just a second." He held up his index finger and ran to the kitchen. When he came back, he was carrying an ice cream cake with a rose taped on the top and two forks.

"You are officially the best boyfriend in the world." I grinned breathlessly. He giggled to himself and set the cake down in front of me. It had a heart on it with icing letters spelling J + D across it. I laughed loudly, before hugging Josh tightly.

"I know. I'm rad." He replied with a smile before returning the hug. We opened the cake and dug in as fast as we could. Eventually, we had finished half of the cake by three in the morning.

"Alrighty, Josh. It's time to fess up. What did you do? Did you break my iPod?" I asked, curling up into his arms.

"No," He laughed. "Why is it that when I do something romantic it's always misconstrued as I did something bad and am trying to cover it up?"

"Usually when you do something romantic it's because you did something bad and you're trying to cover it up." I giggled. He shrugged and nodded, generally agreeing.

"No, but seriously. I do have something to ask you." He looked down at me and I leaned back so he could get off the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting worried. He started to pace the floor.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong," He smiled, taking deep breaths. "It's just I'm nervous."

"About what, sweetie?"

"What I'm about to ask you. I've been practicing all day."

"For what?"

"It's more nerve wracking than performing live! Imagine that!"

"What is?"

"I can't believe this. I mean I really want to do this, I just can't believe I'm going to." He did this every so often. Keeping his feelings bottled up all the time, he had to let them out sometime.

"Joshua Ramsay! What are you asking me?" I demanded, forcing him to stop pacing. He drew in a deep breath before reaching into his jeans pocket. He exhaled and got down on one knee.

"Dale." He grinned up at me, opening the small velvet box that held a silver band with a pink stone on it.

"Oh my god." I felt the tears well up behind my eyelids, before splashing down to my cheeks.

"Will you marry me?" He fluttered his eyelashes, making me laugh through my happy tears. I nodded slowly and he slid the ring onto my finger.

"Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" I practically screamed before pulling him in for a very long, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up and carrying me to our bedroom.

**************

The next morning I woke up, his arms tightly wrapped around me. I just lay there for a few minutes, feeling the rise and fall of his chest until the ring caught my eye again. I giggled without thinking; I was just so excited.

"Morning." His voice was soft and tired, yet happy.

"Morning." I smiled, feeling his lips press to the top of my head.

"Hey Dale?" He asked his tone serious.

"Hmm." He must've been up for a while thinking.

"Do you ever wish we'd met differently?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're both ex-addicts."

"Oh," I looked up to see his nervous eyes. I placed a small kiss on his lips before replying: "Not really. I love the way we are."

"Yeah," His features softened. "Me neither." He kissed me back and we settled with the idea of Happily Ever After.


	2. The Dishwasher

The Dishwasher

Josh/Dale

Disclaimer: I own everything but Josh Ramsay unfortunatley

"Joshua! How hard is it to load the stupid dishwasher?" I stormed out of the kitchen, feeling agitated.

"What do you mean? It's clean. I couldn't put it in there." He answered, mindlessly flipping through the channels.

"Are you serious?" I walked out and turned the tv off before standing in front of the power button so he couldn't turn it back on. "Unload the fucking dishwasher then."

"How am I supposed to know what to do with that?"

"Joshua. We have lived here for two years! I'm sure you can figure the stupid thing out."

"Dale, does this sudden anger have anything to do with our parents coming to stay with us until the wedding?"

"It might. Or," I pursed my lips. "It could do with the fact that my soon to be husband is too lazy to figure out how to clean dishes."

"Or," He stood up, standing a few inches taller than me. "Maybe you're stressed and you're taking it out on me."

"Maybe I just need your help around the house! Jesus Christ!" I felt the frustration build in me so I walked away from him, as to not cause any damage to our soon to be marriage.

"Don't walk away from me," He grabbed my wrist and spun me to face him. "We're going to have a proper argument then."

"I don't want to fight with you, Josh. Just help out around the house. Please?"

"Why did you yell at me?"

"I'm frustrated, Josh! Our parents are going to be here in a few days! Do you know how much they hate a messy house? I'm going to be screwed and my dad already hates you!" I gasped, realizing what I had just said.

"He hates me? Then whats the point of this fucking marriage, hmm?" I could feel the anger well up in him.

"Josh, you know how fathers are. He's worried you're stealing his little girl, ya know?" I tried reasoning with him.

"You know, my parents like you. They think you're sweet," I could almost see tears. "It's because I used to be a junkie isn't it?"

"No! Not at all!" I reached my arms around him, pulling him into me tightly.

"What is it then?" He pushed me away slightly.

"Honestly? It's you're tongue stud. He hates piercings." I giggled slightly.

"But you have your nose pierced."

"Do you know how long it took to convince him to get it done?" We stopped talking for a second and realize how stupid this whole thing was.

"I'm sorry. I'll unload the dishwasher." He whispered, placing a small kiss on my neck.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't yell at you to take out my issues. I'm just nervous." I kissed him softly.

"You shouldn't yell period. And I know you're nervous. I am too. This is such a huge step."

"I'll try to stop yelling." I laughed slightly.

"Although, you do look hot when you're mad." He laughed before kissing me again.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Josh was already awake and watching tv. I yawned slightly and walked into the living room. I quickly glanced into the kitchen and noticed that all the dishes had been put away the the dishwasher was on.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dare

A/N: These are just too much fun! Thanks for all the positivity!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, life would be sooooo much more different. But I don't...

It was an incredibly hot day so we all decided to head to the beach for a while. Matt and Jen played one round of volleyball but ended up making out under a tree instead. Dave and Rose were sun tanning closer down to the water while Josh and I had a picnic. I had a scrapbook of sorts spread out over the blanket with pictures of wedding dresses, cakes, tuxedos, and flower arrangements. Josh was making sandwiches for me while I planned. Suddenly, I could smell cigarette smoke. I put my pen down and glared at him through my pink sunglasses.

"Josh," I stated slowly. He took a long drag before blowing out the smoke at the sky. He then turned to look at me in confusion. "If you get ashes in my sammich, I'm going to be pissed." He laughed slightly before apologizing and put out the cigarette.

"So what are you thinking? Traditional or non-traditional for the dress?" He asked, passing me a turkey sammich.

"Hmmm," I took a bite and chewed over the thought. "I really don't have any ideas yet. I just know it has to be pink and you have to be wearing some sort of blue." I giggled as he pulled me in closer to him.

"Perfect." He sighed and kissed me neck gently. I giggled again and leaned up to kiss him properly. However, our soon to be make out session was interrupted by Rose shouting at us.

"Dale! Josh! Matt! Jen! We have a dare for you!" She shouted with a hint of deviousness. Jen, Matt, Dave, and Sam all joined us on our blanket and stole our food. I grumbled slightly, but Josh's arms around my waist made it all melt away.

"Okay, so the dare is-"

"No, we have to set the ground rules first. You guys have to agree to do the dare before we tell you what it is." Dave cut off Rose with a smirk.

"What do we get if we win?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want to know what the prize is." 

"Well, the winner gets a slurpee machine." They laughed in unison.

"Alright we're in." I blurted out.

"Yeah same here!" Jen smiled excitedly.

"Alright, thanks for including you're men in on that decision," Josh rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. "What's the dare?"

"No backing out." Rose smiled.

"Fine. What is it?" Jen asked.

"Awe, man we're so douchey." Dave chuckled evilly.

"What did we just agree to?" Matt asked in confusion.

"The couple," Rose started laughing. "That goes the longest without sleeping with each other wins a slurpee machine." She burst out in giggles and Dave joined her. The rest of us were in shock.

"Wait, I'm confused. Like how long do we have to wait?" Josh shook his head, trying to clear it of indecent thoughts.

"Yeah, because like...we're getting married soon." I joined in, just as lost.

"Like...anything? Like...nothing?" Matt's jaw hit the floor.

"Yup. You can't have sex. And you can't back out of this dare." Rose and Dave laughed hysterically and ran away from us. The four of us just sat in disbelief.

"Well, good luck with that. We're going to get a slurpee machine." Jen grinned competitively.

"Not if we get it first." I shrugged with a gangster nod.

"But...I...we....awe man." Matt sighed. Jen and I ended up in giggles but the guys were seriously hurt. Matt and Jen then returned to their 'game of volleyball'.

"Hey Dale?" Josh asked.

"Yes Josh?"

"You know how I love you right?"

"Yes. I love you too."

"You know how I can't wait to get married to you?"

"Yes. Me neither."

"You know how I would do anything for you?"

"Mhmm. I do."

"Yeah, not feeling that so much right now." He sighed, lighting another cigarette.

"I know, Josh. I'm sorry." I hugged him tightly and picked up my pen before going back to work on the wedding planning


	4. Chapter 4

Registry Day

A/N: I think Synergy one shots are becoming addicting –laughs-

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda. Don't own.

"Hello?" A rather peppy sounding voice came through the other end of the phone. I stared out at the outfit choices I had on my bed and wrapped the towel tighter around me.

"Kiah! My dear! How are you?" I smiled while deciding on a simple pair of black skinny jeans and one of Josh's AC DC shirts.

"Dale! Oh I'm great wifey," We both giggled at our inside joke. "How are you?"

"I'm worried honestly," I laughed, sliding on my outfit. "It's our registry day."

"Oh. Oh dear." Kiah laughed, feeling my pain.

"Do you want to come with us?" I asked while appying my eyeliner haphazardly. It really didn't matter right now.

"Why? How would I help?"

"I love him to death, honestly I do. But I can't handle him on my own right now." I laughed.

"Oh the bet slash dare thing?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He's like intensly sexually frustrated. I swear to god he gropped Ian and Matt like eight times yesterday." I explained, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"Oh, poor things." She laughed which made me burst out into giggles as well.

"I know! I feel bad for him and I'm a little stressed out with this whole thing too but I really want a slurpee machine."

"Dude, I totally get that. I want a slurpee machine!"

"Anywho, we're off topic, yet again," I laughed. "So do you want to come with?"

"A chance to hang out with my wifey and Joshua Ramsay. A hell yes. Come get me in like…half hour?"

"Perfect. Thank you so much! See ya then." We hung up and I perfected my eyeliner and mascara.

**********

Josh and I were waiting in the car for Kiah to get ready. We sat in the driveway in almost silence just listening to the radio.

"So you excited to look at toasters?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"Nope. We should just register a slurpee machine." He sighed, rolling down a window and lighting a cigarrette. I laughed, thinking it was a joke until he shot me a death glare.

"Four weeks, Dale. Four weeks. This. Sucks." He took a long drag before blowing the smoke out the window.

"You don't think I'm suffering? I'm engaged to Josh. Freaking. Ramsay. You're not the only one." I rolled my eyes before focusing on Kiah's door, praying she'd walk out sometime soon.

"Whatever." He replied, sticking his tongue out at me.

"UGH! You had to go and flash the tongue stud didn't you! You're such a tease." I punched him in the arm. Just at that moment, Kiah walked out of her house.

"Ow," He rubbed his arm while she got in the car. "Way to make us look abusive in front of your wifey."

"He flashed the tongue stud. He deserved it." I turned around to explain.

"Oh Josh," She giggled. "We abuse you out of love!" I laughed along with her while we pulled out of the driveway and headed to the mall.

*********

"I still don't understand why I need two women to supervise me." Josh sighed while Kiah and I tried to figure out how the stupid guns work.

"We don't trust you around expensive things." She answered without hesitating once making me giggle.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to break anything." He leaned on a nightstand nonchalantly. Once we officially got the guns to work, the thin leg on the table gave way to the pressure and snapped off.

"Josh!" We both looked up in shock and slight anger. He stepped back raising his hands, surrendering.

"Point taken." He grinned innocently and quickly walked away from the mess.

********

"…And this one! Ooh! And that one! I want this one too!" Josh pointed and aimed at…well…pretty much everything that flashed. I was engaged to an eleven year old.

"Josh," I groaned. "Please take this seriously!"

"I am!" He pouted.

"You've logged the same four tv's eight times."

"Yeah…well…more to choose from."

"He has a point." Kiah laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"You know what? That's true. Fuck it." I giggled and started randomly logging items.

"That's the spirit!" Josh gangster nodded and the three of us decided to run up and down the aisles making lazer noises and pretending to shoot each other.

…That is until I bumped into a very large security guard.

"Excuse me, you're making the other costumers uncomfortable," He said sternly. We froze in place in fear. "I'm going to have to ask to leave." Kiah and I started nodding, handed over the guns, and started walking towards the door. We turned back and watched as Josh carefully considered the gun in his hands. He looked up at the huge security guard, aimed the gun at his head, made a lazer firing noise with an added explosion at the end, dropped the gun and started running. We gasped and stood for a few seconds in shock before deciding it would be best to run after Josh.

***************

As we stood in the parking lot, leaning against the car, laughing our asses off, I seriously considered how badly we needed a slurpee machine.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleeping Sickness

**A/N: This FABULOUS oneshot is written by my wifey, Kiah or Vertigo93 (GO FOLLOW NOW!) And…yeah. All credit is belong to her. Love ya darling, thank you again. I LOVE THIS ONE!!!! **

It was 4:03 in the morning. Stars glittered softly against the ebony blanket of the sky, surrounding the moon that stared down at the earth with a gentle expression. Most people were asleep by now, except for rebellious teenagers and people who had to work graveyard shifts or go to work early.

And insomniacs.

Josh Ramsay reclined on the wooden porch swing, one leg propped up while the other pushed himself back and forth lazily. His arm rested on his knee, a burning cigarette held loosely between his index and middle finger. He raised it to his lips and inhaled deeply, feeling the light burn as the smoke filled his lungs. He released it and watched the fumes slither and curl out of his mouth, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. Ignoring it as he took another drag, he looked down on it as the ashes smouldered. Josh flicked it against his thumb to be rid of them, thinking silently to himself.

Josh had chronic insomnia; it prevented him from getting much, if at all any sleep some nights. It could take its toll on a body, wearing one down if you let it get in your head. This was something he refused to let it do - the last time he had ended up letting something go to his head it had turned into a raging addiction that had him in an icy grip, one that refused to let him go without a fight.

He inhaled his cigarette again, reflecting. He had many addictions, sicknesses, over the years, and one had come in the form of a needle. Another had come in the form of a silver piece of metal. He had hated his life, his body. His unspoken hate was silent, and he took it out on himself by making himself bleed. He remembered one night, a night much like this where it had almost gotten out of control.

_Josh padded through his house, listening to the soft tapping of his bare feet as they came in contact with the linoleum floors. He dug through a cabinet in the bathroom for a second, his hand coming in contact with a box of band-aids. He rummaged through it for a moment before finding the little silver blade, and he carried his prize back to the kitchen. It was best to do it where there were floors that weren't covered in carpet, for obvious reasons. It started to look bad when people came over and there would be a new random red stain on your floor every other day. Soon, you would run out of excuses as to what they were and where they came from and why they were such a bitch to get rid of. He almost got caught, once, when he ran out of excuses and was forced to switch the subject suddenly._

He'd made sure that never happened again; he learned his lesson. He slid the little silver blade along his skin lightly, gently at first, feeling a light shiver run through his body at the prickling sensation. He traced the same thin white line again, this time digging deeper. His skin ripped against the blade, smooth, silky crimson seeping out of the thin wound. The corners of his full lips twitched in the beginnings of a gentle smile, even though it clearly wasn't a laughing matter.

The blood crawled down the length of his arm lazily, stopping at his wrist as it hung there for several moments as though it wanted to stay attached and crawl back inside of him. Finally it let go and fell to the floor, splattering discreetly. Josh paid no attention to it as he made another thin slice, smiling again at the sound his skin made as it protested against the sharp little metal item. He loved how the blade chewed and tore at his skin; it was quickly becoming an obsession for him. It was his release, his everything. It helped get rid of that dull ache in his chest...

Josh sighed quietly and flicked his cigarette ashes onto the deck again, his fingers lightly tracing the faint scar that night had left as a reminder. He had goose bumps on his pale white skin, and he knew the chilling Vancouver air couldn't be good for him at this point. He was cold and tired, but nothing could be done to remedy his problem. He had done it to himself, he reasoned, and naturally he had nobody to blame but himself.

It was at that moment in time his current girlfriend, Dale, woke to find the spot beside her empty. She blinked slowly and sat up, a tinge of worry settling itself in the pit of her stomach. She knew about Josh's insomnia, and his other problems. She knew he was a ticking time bomb at this point; he could be set off by a memory, a haunting, and have a complete mental breakdown. But she knew, she thought as she wandered down the hallway, that really nothing would faze her - she loved him, and she'd stay with him through it all.

Her eyes had finally adjusted themselves to the point where she could see semi clearly as she made her way gingerly through the house. Dale stopped and paused in their doorway, watching her fiancé silently. The alabaster moonlight illuminated his soft features, highlighted the blue-green of his eyes and the soft contours of his arms and the rest of his body. He was clad in a pair of old navy blue sweats and a worn gray tank and she reasoned he must be cold, even if he didn't appear as so as his bare foot pushed himself back and forth on the porch swing. She smiled softly and rubbed her arms, walked across the porch to meet him. "Hey," she said softly.

Josh stopped his rhythmic swinging and raised his eyes to meet hers. "Good morning," he murmured, his voice just above the soft, airy tone of a whisper. Dale slid onto the swing beside him, wrapping her arms around his slender waist while she laid her head on his chest. She listened to his cadenced heartbeat, felt the steady rise and fall of his chest beneath her. She could feel - but not see - the delicate tremors that raced through his body due to the biting morning air, but said nothing about them. "Can't sleep again?" She asked, even though she knew the answer was obvious.

"No," he mumbled again, raising another cigarette to his lips. Dale watched the delicate smoke slide out of his mouth. It was attractive to her, though she found it repulsive when anyone else did it. Josh was her exception to a lot of things, smoking was one of them. His hand stroked her hair softly, thoughtfully. "What's on your mind, baby?"

Her voice was soothing to his ears; it brought him back to earth. He turned his head and looked at her with compassionate, imploring eyes. Eyes that had seen so much, shed so many pointless tears. Dale held him closer to her, letting her eyes flutter closed momentarily. They opened when he began to speak again: "Things I shouldn't be thinking about. Things that, until now, had been buried so deep I thought they'd never resurface..." He trailed off, averting his gaze. He became suddenly interested in the smooth wood of the porch, and Dale hugged him a bit tighter. "You know that everything's okay now, right?"

Josh nodded, but didn't say anything else. She knew that he was wounded, broken and probably wouldn't ever be able to be fully repaired ever again. There would always be some wounds and scars that would never heal. He could smile and laugh all he wanted, but Dale knew what was underneath the surface. She knew, understood, the pain an ex addict had to carry. It wasn't an easy burden to bare, but it was one you had to carry nonetheless.

"Do you ever feel like you're just going to spiral out of control?"

His voice broke the screaming silence, and Dale blinked a couple of times in mild surprise. "Yes," she replied, her hand toying with a fold on his worn wife-beater. "All the time." Her fingers brushed against his cold skin - Josh shivered inwardly. Dale's lips found the base of his neck where she planted a small, affectionate kiss. "I love you, Josh Ramsay. Don't you ever forget it," she murmured, staring out at the city. Daylight was breaching; birds were starting to chirp lazily as the sun slowly dragged itself over the mountains. "And don't you ever forget that I love you," he returned, a smile tugging at his lips.

Yes, she knew he would have to face a moment where he completely broke down and she would be able to catch a glimpse of the fractured pieces that Josh's existence was made up of eventually, but she wouldn't care, she reasoned. She would be there with him through it all, to hold him close and give him comfort.

As she gazed upon him with adoring eyes, she knew he was hers, and she knew she would never give up on him, and she also knew, with every fibre of her being, that he'd never give up on her.

She had him all to herself. 


	6. And So It Goes

And So It Goes

The phone rang and Matt was on the other end "I got called into work again; I won't be able to pick you up, sorry babe." I sighed on the other end "that's okay sweetie, I'll see you at home?" I replied in a sad voice. "Yeah, I'll be home as soon as I can, I have to go now, bye babe, I love you." He replied. "I love you too" I said as we hung up. I was a little upset, but it wasn't his fault that he had to work late.

I look at the clock and it's time to go home, I couldn't be happier to be off from this 9 hour shift. I get my things and walk outside, down the steps and I see a car that looks very familiar… I look again and it's our 1967 Chevy Impala that Matt got from his dad for a Christmas present last year. I was so shocked, as I saw my Matt step out of the car in his cutest red dress shirt. I look at him in confusion and ask what he's doing here. "I got my boss to call in someone to cover my shift, and I wanted to surprise you, we have a big night ahead of us." He said with a huge smile, his big brown eyes staring into mine and a big adorable smile. "What do you mean a big night? What are we doing?" I stare at him in confusion. "You'll see, lets go" he said.

We drove off down the road and stopped off at home. Matt said I had 5 minutes to get ready because we were meeting everyone at the sushi place. I put on my nicest dress and flats, I don't do heels. I was trying to decide what to wear for make up and jewellery, and as I was deciding I hear from out the door "Jenichuuu are you ready yet?" He said in the cutest voice. "Almost ready Mattichuuu, I love you." I replied in the same kiddish voice. I got all ready and walked out to the car too meet Matt. "Sorry I took so long sweetheart" I said. "That's okay babe, I still love you" He said with the cheekiest smile. We drove off to the sushi restaurant and as usual, everyone was already there.

"Congratulations" Dale whispered in my ear. I stared back at her with a confused face. "What?" I said slightly confused. Matt gave Dale an evil glare and shook his head wildly to get Dale to notice that I know nothing. "Oh never mind, Matt just said you...got a promotion." Dale said, in a convincing voice. "That was a month ago Dale…" I replied. "Oh right, sorry, anyways…Lets just enjoy tonight" Dale smiled and turned to Lolly and laughed. We enjoyed our dinner and even got Ian to eat 40 shrimp, just like the last time. He wasn't very happy with us at the end of that, but we all knew he secretly had fun. Everyone kept dropping hints that I didn't know something that I should know. I was getting very suspicious, but I decided to just let it go.

We went to the Faber Drive concert and Marianas Trench made a surprise appearance since they were all there. We danced and sang along the entire time, Dale, Lolly, Fiona, Rose, and I looking like freaks but having so much fun.

After the concert, Matt and I went off to go home. "That was so much fun tonight, and you did great performing babe. You were looking super smexy" I giggled. "Thanks babe, I had a ton of fun too, and I saw you dancing around, you looked adorable. Such a great night…and it's only going to get better."

We walked inside and Matt told me to go sit on the couch that he'd be in any minute, so I go in and sit down. All of a sudden the lights go out. The house is pitch black and I can't see a thing. "Matt!" I yell, the lights went out and they won't turn back on! "Grab the flashlight beside you and follow my voice" he said in a calm voice. I look and see that there is a flashlight beside me, barely saw it. I grab it and turn it on and Matt tells me to walk closer, I hear his voice coming from the bedroom, I walk in and see him sitting on the bed with candles everywhere and flower petals on the bed and the ground leading to him. I walk over to him in surprise and sit down next to him. "What is all this?" I asked. "I...um...well, the setting up part was easy...this is the hard part." He stumbled to find the right words. "Babe, slow down, just say what you need to say okay? I'm listening, you know I love you" I said softly. "I love you too sweetie, and that's what this is about actually…and I just want everything to be perfect, because you deserve nothing less than that." He started. "Matt, what is it?" I said softly. "Give me a few minutes okay?" He said nervously.

I walk back into the room slowly and ask "Are you ready yet?" "Yeah, come in babe." Matt calls out. I walk in to see Matt sitting on a chair on the balcony, flower petals leading to the door, and I walk out surprised. "What's going on Matt?" I call out. He starts singing For You I Will as I walk over to him and sit down next to him. Once he finishes singing, I am sitting there in tears and Matt looks at me and wipes the tears from my eyes. "Jen, I love you, will you marry me?" he says softly. "YES!! YES!!! OF COURSE I WILL!!" I smile and hug him and start crying once again. "Really?" he responds. "Of course!" I said as I hugged him close. And seconds later in Matt fashion, he gets up and flails down the hall to the phone to call Josh and Dale with the news.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Woot! I'm posting something! Finally! Anyway, I literally just wrote this in the last half hour, inspired by one of our epic lunchtime conversations today. This is a kinda high-school AU in our 'Synergy' universe. Hope you enjoy! Lolly..xx

_**Sex Ed.**_

"_**Man, this sucks" Josh groaned,**_

"_**I know! We're 17 and 18, we know about sex." Matt agreed.**_

_**Yeah, it was time for the dreaded 'Family Life' presentation. Better known as 'Sex Ed'.**_

"_**Well, I'm sure you and Jen know all about it.." Lolly muttered under her breath to Dale, who burst out laughing.**_

"_**What?" Jen had been walking behind with Matt, and yelled at the others.**_

"_**Nothing!" Lolly replied.**_

"_**Fine then." Jen went back to whatever her and Matt were talking about.**_

"_**Okay guys, room 124. We're here." Adam took a deep breath, preparing to enter the classroom.**_

"_**Oh, just get a move on!" Jason yelled, and barged into the room, dragging Fiona along behind him.**_

_**Before long, everyone was sat down. Jen, Matt, Dale and Josh at a table, Lolly, Adam, Fiona and Jason behind them, whereas Rose and Dave got their own table.**_

"_**Okay then everyone! Let's get started." The woman standing at the front of the room was in way too good of a mood to be telling a bunch of teenagers about the birds and the bees. **_

"_**Alrighty, first off, how about some review? I think last year's presentation was on STD's. Now, who can name any for me?" The woman started off.**_

_**Nothing. No-one wanted to be the first to speak. Until..**_

"_**Actually, it's STI's. Cos they're not all diseases. God." Typically, Fiona couldn't stand silence.**_

_**There was still nothing from anyone else. The woman was starting to look slightly less cheerful.**_

"_**Well, that's a good point. So, can anyone tell me the names of any STI's? Anyone?" A note of desperation was entering her voice now.**_

"_**Oh! I know one! Syphilis!" Yep, Dale had just finished her fifth coffee so far today, and all that caffeine was kicking in. She was literally bouncing around in her seat.**_

"_**Excellent!" The woman breathed a sigh of relief, "So, the symptoms of syphilis can include-"**_

_**Lolly tuned out as the woman went on about the symptoms of syphilis, how it was contracted, blah, blah, blah. However, just as she was about to fall asleep on Adam's shoulder, she heard muttering from the table in front of her. **_

"_**Penis." Was whispered.**_

"_**Penis." Slightly louder than the first. Jen and Matt were, like usual, showing their maturity.**_

_**Just the fact that they were playing the 'Penis Game' in a Sex Ed class was the sort of thing that Lolly found absolutely hilarious. Dale, hyped up on coffee, found pretty much anything a cause for amusement. So, naturally, the two of them burst out laughing, and attempted to smother their giggles before catching the attention of the woman at the front of the room.**_

_**She had moved from syphilis to the joys of Chlamydia by the time Josh finally had enough. He leaned over, and snapped at the four of us.**_

"_**Seriously guys! Can't you at least pretend to act your age maybe just once?"**_

"_**Aww! Joshiechu is all awkward! How sweet!" Dale cooed. This typically sent the other three into more laughter.**_

"_**Come on Josh, it's just a bit of fun! Here, you try." Matt said.**_

"_**No. No way." Josh refused.**_

"_**It's not that hard. All you have to do is say 'Penis!'!" Jen told him.**_

"_**Shh! Can't we just have one day of not getting in trouble?" Josh tried to reason.**_

"_**Hmm. Let's think. No. No way. Way too boring!" Lolly responded, " C'mon Josh, just do it! Say 'penis'."**_

"_**Seriously?"**_

"_**Josh, they're not giving up till you say it. So I would just go ahead and say it." Adam had been leaning back in his seat, amused by the scene unfolding before him.**_

"_**Damn straight. Go on Josh!" Lolly agreed with her boyfriend.**_

"_**Yeah Josh! Do it!" Matt encouraged.**_

"_**Joshie! Joshie! Joshie!" Dale started up a chant, quickly taken up by the others.**_

"_**Oh for God's sake. PENIS!" Josh yelled. Followed by silence from the rest of the class. The woman at the front was staring at him in astonishment. Jen, Matt, Lolly, Adam and Dale were crying with laughter, albeit silently. And the Vice-Principal, who just happened to walk into the room as Josh shouted, fixed Josh with a steely glare.**_

"_**Joshua Ramsey. Come with me." He uttered through gritted teeth, and walked out of the room. Josh gathered his things, stood up, and went to follow. Not after glaring at his laughing friends though.**_

_**Just before he left the room, Josh turned around.**_

"_**Just you wait." He mouthed at the others, who immediately shut up. Josh Ramsey happened to be uncommonly skilled at thinking up, and carrying out, revenge plans.**_

_**The others turned and glanced at each other, wondering what Josh would come up with this time.**_

"_**Okay then! Let's move on. Now, how about a little activity? Whoever can put the condom on the model the fastest wins a bag of cheetos!" The woman waved the prize in front of the class.**_

"_**Out of my way, bitches!" Dale leapt up and ran to the front of the room.**_

_**Lolly smiled and leaned back in her seat, again resting her head against Adam's shoulder. Probably the most exciting Sex Ed class yet. Yeah, she loved her friends. She wasn't really looking forward to Josh's revenge though. Last time, her entire wardrobe had been turned pink.**_

_**She abruptly decided to offer to drive Josh to 7/11 after school and buy him Coke Zero.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Beside You **

**A/N: Alright. This one was born out of the rain and Katy Perry. Don't ask. Just accept it. Dale's writing again. Oh! And this goes out to you Jaime (AdamsSpork). Love ya dollface. **

I sighed, feeling the intense heat of the Vancouver summer beat down on my fiance and myself in our car. I had both windows rolled down but there was no wind, it didn't help. I flipped my bangs back and smoothed out the tiny wrinkles in the skirt of my hot pink sundress. I kicked off my black wedge heels and leaned my head against the seat. The radio suddenly started playing a Ke$ha song and Josh and I jumped to change it quickly. I looked over at him with a giggle as we settled on a radio station playing Jason Derulo. He smirked back at me and turned the volume up slightly. We were stuck in traffic. Again. I sighed with a smile, at least getting to spend this crappy time with my awesome fiance. He started to murmer the lyrics which made me smile even more. I closed my eyes against the heat before the panic set in my stomach. I gasped, feeling like I had just been punched in the stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" He grasped my hand, staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Our parents are going to be here in like…three days. Our wedding is in a month," I turned to face him. "Do you know how much we have to do before then?"

"Oh, shit!" He sighed, hitting the steering wheel slightly. "We haven't done anything."

"We have a veil and and a suit in the trunk. We don't even have the dress! Oh god," I muttered. "We're so screwed. This wedding is going to go horribly amuck."

"I have a really crazy idea."

"I want to get married Josh. Don't even consider that."

"I want to! It's not that kind of crazy idea. I am so not calling this off." He smiled, placing a small kiss on my lips. Suddenly, there was a car horn behind us so we broke off and moved up…three inches. Josh leaned out his window and flipped the driver off behind us, making me giggle. My badass.

"Alright, Joshua. Enough pissing the drivers off," I pulled him back in to me. "What's this crazy idea?"

"Well," He replied, a small twinkle in his eye. "The next turn would take us out of traffic."

"And to DJ and Kiah's house."

"Exactley. What if," He was getting that crazy grin again. "We went to Vegas for the weekend?"

"For what Josh? We've procrastinated enough!"

"Not for a vacation! What if we went and got married tonight?"

"What?!"

"You and me babe, all the way. This way, when we got back and planned 'the real wedding' it wouldn't matter because we'd already be married technically."

"I like where you're going with this."

"And we could just use the veil and that dress you're wearing and I'll just put on the suit jacket. That way it'll be semi-formal for the pictures but we'll know it was real-" I kissed him to silence his excited rambling.

"Vegas?"

"Vegas," He grinned, kissing me back. "But do we want people to go with us?"

"Only a few. Like the people we've known the longest?"

"Like Kiah and DJ."

"Matt and Jen?"

"Perfect!" I squealed in excitement before pulling out the phone to call Kiah.

"Wait, gimme your ring."

"Why?"

"Because," He said sliding a black ring off his right hand and handing it to me. "We need wedding rings that aren't suspicious." I giggled and handed him my engagment ring and then called my best friend.

"We'll be there in half hour. Be ready!" I hung up after talking to Jen.

"So why are we going to Vegas?" Kiah asked, curling up to her husband DJ Ashba.

"You'll find out when we get there." Josh grinned and I giggled madly.

"This sounds rather sketchy." DJ raised an eyebrow but laughed anyway. Josh laid his hand out over the console between us and I gently layed mine over top. Slowly his fingers curled up over my hand in a tight embrace, making me giggle incecently.

"Fuck yeah! Vacay time!" Matt grinned, piling into our car while Josh placed Jen and Matt's luggage in the trunk.

"And we're with Kiah and DJ?! Badass!" Jen grinned. I laughed and agreed, this was turning into one of the most epic road trips ever.

Ten hours into the trip, the four of our friends, or our witnesses, had all fallen asleep in the back.

"Ya know, you should get some rest too."

"Yeah, I will. I'm just excited." It was starting to get dark out and I had curled up comfortably in the passenger's seat. I was turned to the side and was staring at my future husband.

"Me too, darling, me too."

"I just…I can't believe we're doing this." I could feel happy tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, don't cry hun! This is a good thing!" He took my hand in his again, making my smile spread into a grin.

"I know! I'm not trying to cry," I wiped away a few of the tears. "I'm just so happy. I love you."

"I love you more." Josh lifted my fingers to his lips softly and I let my eyes flutter closed.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US. ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" Jen shouted at me while I placed the veil gently in my hair.

"Potentially." I answered simply, applying more lipgloss.

"I'm really pissed off at you. But I'm not. Because…this is just too romantic." Kiah giggled. I grinned knowing that we were staying in a random hotel and that Josh was waiting for me downstairs. We were getting ready to get married.

"I don't understand why you're upset with us! We're paying for you're rooms." I grinned, feeling a complete adrenaline rush I hadn't felt since I…well in a long time.

"I didn't pack anything fancy! You're pictures are going to involve t-shirts and shorts!"

"I don't care. That's what this whole thing is about!" I giggled and they agreed reluctantly.

"Do you, Joshua Ramsay, take Dale Pollok to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The guy dressed up as Elvis asked. Josh could barely contain his excitement, he was practically vibrating.

"Yes, I do." He laughed and slid the silver band back on my finger. It just felt right there.

"Do you, Dale Pollok take Joshua Ramsay to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course!" I squealed, sliding his ring on his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." And before I even noticed Josh's lips were pressed tightly to mine.

The next morning I woke up tangled in between hotel sheets and Josh's limbs, slightly hungover from the champagne. I streched slightly with a huge grin.

"Hmm." I looked up and he kissed me softly.

"Good morning Mr. Ramsay."

"Good morning Mrs. Ramsay." He grinned and I just had to attack him with another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

For You I Will

A/N: I wrote this for my bestie who desperately needed it. This is for you hun! Oh, and its Synergy High School AU

The sun was rising slowly through the city and shining softly through the blinds in Matt Webb's room. His alarm blared at seven in the morning but he turned it off quickly as to let the girl in his arms sleep. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed and tightened his grip on her. Jen smiled, feeling the warm embrace of his arms around her waist. Her head laid against his bare chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath.

The two of them had been together since the second week into kindergarten, when Jen saved Matt from the evil playground. Well, it had been more Matt had his head stuck in one of the bars near the slide and Jen helped him escape his metal prison. Ever since then, they had just stuck together, knowing they'd be together forever. Over the first years of high school, they did experience the petty fights and awkward situations of adolescence but managed to stay together through it all. They weren't the most possible kids in school, seeing as the both of them were in choir, but everyone knew about them as a couple. In their last year of high school, their relationship took a quite intimate turn which was fine with them and the rest of their friends. They were ready to be together emotionally and physically. Matt even went as far as to propose to Jen with a promise ring. Jen, of course, accepted.

In the last few weeks of their Grade Twelve, Jen started suffering some with family issues. Her mother started stressing her out, forcing her to go to college when that wasn't what she wanted to do. Matt's parents started working more, leaving Matt alone most of the time. This was the time they needed each other more than ever.

Jen stretched, recalling the events from last night.

"_Matt? What are you doing?" She sobbed into the phone. _

"_Nothing, what's wrong?" _

"_Can you come get me?" _

'_I'll be there in ten minutes." Matt sighed worriedly. She hung up and started packing an overnight bag. She didn't know where she was going to go, she just knew she couldn't be at home. She wiped away tears and ran down the stairs and out the door to sit on the steps and wait. Eventually, the red 67 Chevy Impala drove up to front step. Matt flung the door open from the inside and Jen raced to the passengers seat. Matt was already driving before she could even get the door closed. _

"_Where are we going, love?" He asked, taking her hand tightly in his for comfort._

"_I don't care. Just anywhere but here." She sighed, looking out the window at the passing houses and streetlamps. _

"_Well, it's ten at night, you hungry?" _

"_You know what, I am but I forgot my wallet. Shit." _

"_I'll buy. Don't worry darling." He grinned, pressing his lips tightly to her fingers. _

_The two of them sat on the hood of Matt's car, eating french-fries and cheeseburgers from A&W. _

"_You always know exactly what I want." She sighed with a smile, leaning on his shoulder. He grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. _

"_I know hun. It's going to be okay." He kissed the top of her head softly. She giggled and kissed his cheek slightly. He put his food down and took Jens food off her hands too. Slowly, he kissed her and lifted her onto his lap, leaning back on the windshield. She leaned into him more, sliding her arms around his neck, never breaking off from his lips. He slid his tongue, past her lips and over her tongue. She shuddered not only against the tingles running through her skin from his fingers on her but also against the cold air. She broke off from him, leaving him whimpering for her touch. _

"_What do you say we continue this at your house? It's freezing out here." _

"_Sounds good." He cleared his throat and they got back in Matt's car. _

Jen could only smile recalling the amazing night that her and her boyfriend had spent together. She traced a small line down his chest, feeling safe in his arms. He stroked her hair, humming softly.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning, love." He lifted her face to his and kissed her softly.

"What were you singing there?"

"Honestly? It's stupid."

"Oh come on, tell me." She giggled.

"You got silly Teddy Geiger stuck in my head." He sighed defeated, making Jen burst out in laughter.

"I'm sorry." She laughed, kissing him back. They laid in his bed, only the Star Wars sheets to cover them, in silence, just happy to be there.

"Wanna go to school today?" He whispered, kissing her again.

"What time is it?"

"We're an hour late."

"Then yeah, eventually." She grinned, tasting his lips once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Fix Me

A/N: Again, (this is dale haha, I know shocking!) This is for my bestie, Jenichu because she's amazing and rad and helps me through life by just being rad. Plus she made me a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally hot video. Yummeh. Anyhoo! On with the story? I hope its good enough for you hun!

"I don't care dude! Not going today." Matt Webb laughed loudly into the phone, while stirring the chicken noodle soup on the stove.

"But…its band practice," Josh Ramsay reasoned with him from the other side of the phone call. "Bros before hoes man."

"Oh yeah right! If it were Dale you know you'd be at home with her." Matt raised an eyebrow, knowing he'd won the argument.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later." Josh laughed lightly before hanging up. Matt shook his head but laughed anyway as he took the pot off the stove.

"You decided what we're watching yet babe?" He called from the kitchen, while sorting out bowls and spoons.

"Whatever you want to." Jen sniffled from the living room. He sighed, laughing slightly. He loved his fiancé but sometimes she could be so stubborn.

"That's really not the point of you being home sick, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but," She paused to have a coughing fit. "I don't want to make you watch something you don't want to." Matt shrugged, generally agreeing as he carried both bowls of soup into the living room. He placed them down on the table in front of Jen, who was heavily wrapped up in blankets.

"Yeah but as long as we're not watching Sex and the City with Ian, the crier, I'm good." He smirked, making Jen break out in giggles.

"Alright fine. Can we watch Wizards?" She grinned innocently.

"But you'll drool over David Henrie and then I'll be left out." He pouted, joining her on the couch. She laughed and he flipped the TV over to Wizards of Waverly Place anyway, wrapping his strong arms around her blanketed waist and pulling her in closer to him. She leaned on his chest, tucking her head under his chin as he held her tightly to his body.

"You're so going to get sick from this."

"I don't care. As long as you're getting better." He smiled softly, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Yeah, but if you get sick, then I'll have to take care of you," She ran her hand down his chest. "And you're awfully whiney when you're sick." Jen laughed.

"I am not!" Matt laughed back.

"Sure," She kissed him softly before snuggling back into his warm body. "You keep telling yourself that."

"Josh is whinier." Matt stated bluntly.

"That is true!" She laughed, focusing on the moving pictures on the screen. Matt cuddled her tightly, feeling his job as the world greatest fiancé was satisfied, once again.

Eventually, the two of them finished lunch and Jen was starting to get tired. Matt brought out more blankets and the two of them curled up on the couch together. He stroked her hair softly while she let her eyes flutter shut.

"I'm sorry you missed band practice." She sighed.

"I'm sorry you're sick." He replied, kissing her softly.

"Mmm, am I hot?" She asked, seriously.

"Always," He laughed at his clever pun. But pressed a palm to her forehead before replacing it with his lips. "Yeah, you are."

"Bummer." She stated, drifting off. Matt started humming soothingly, to calm his soon-to-be wife.

"Sing?" She asked, simply. He smiled softly and complied, doing anything to please her.

"Everyone calls you amazing," he sang, his voice almost a whisper. "I just call you mine."


End file.
